Bush family
The Bush family is a prominent American family. Along with many members who have been successful bankers and businessmen, across generations the family includes two U.S. Senators, one Supreme Court Justice, two Governors and two Presidents (one of the two presidents also served as Vice President). George Herbert Walker Bush and Barbara Pierce Bush have been married for 69 years, holding the record for the longest-married presidential couple. Peter Schweizer, author of a biography of the family, has described the Bushes as "the most successful political dynasty in American history". According to some online sources,Ancestry of George W. Bush (b. 1946) from wargs.com the Bush family is of primarily English and German descent. Relations * James Smith Bush (1825–1889) Father of Samuel P. Bush ** Samuel P. Bush (1863–1948), Father of Prescott Bush and Son of James Smith Bush ** Flora Sheldon (1872–1920), the wife of Samuel P. Bush, married June 20, 1894 and mother to Prescott Bush. *** Prescott Bush (1895–1972), Samuel P. Bush's son, served as a US Senator from Connecticut. *** Dorothy Wear Walker Bush (1901–1992), the wife of Prescott, was the daughter of George Herbert Walker of the well-connected Walker family of bankers and businessmen **** Prescott Bush, Jr. (1922–2010), Prescott Bush's eldest son, served as chairman of the U.S.-China Chamber of Commerce. **** George H. W. Bush (born 1924), Prescott Bush Sr.'s second son, was the 41st US President, Vice-President of the United States under Ronald Reagan, a Congressman from Houston, and Central Intelligence Agency director, and also held other political and diplomatic posts. Before his political career he was in the oil business in Texas. **** Barbara Bush (born 1925), the daughter of publisher Marvin Pierce, descendant of 14th US President Franklin Pierce, was First Lady of the US and Second Lady of the US during her husband's terms. ***** George W. Bush (born 1946), George H.W. Bush's eldest son, was the 43rd President of the United States and was the 46th Governor of Texas. ***** Laura Welch Bush (born 1946), the wife of George W., was the First Lady and a former teacher. ****** Barbara Pierce Bush and Jenna Bush Hager, née Jenna Welch Bush (born 1981), George W. Bush's twin daughters. ****** Henry Chase Hager (born 1981), wed to Jenna Bush Hager. *******Margaret Laura "Mila" Hager. (born 2013), daughter of Jenna Bush ***** Pauline Robinson Bush (1949–1953), George H. W. Bush's second child and first daughter, died of leukemia. ***** Jeb Bush (born 1953), George H.W. Bush's second son, was the 43rd Governor of Florida. Married to Columba Bush. ****** George P. Bush (born 1976), son of Jeb Bush, works for Charter Holdings, a real estate investment company. Married to the former Amanda Williams. ****** Noelle Bush (born 1977) ****** Jeb Bush, Jr. (born 1983) is attending the University of Texas. ***** Neil Bush (born 1955), third son of George H. W. Bush and brother of President George W. Bush, is a businessman. Currently married to Maria Bush (as of 2004). Previously married to Sharon Smith, divorce in April 2003. ****** Lauren Bush-Lauren (born 1984), model for Tommy Hilfiger, daughter of Neil Bush and Sharon Smith, married to David Lauren. ****** Ashley Bush, daughter of Neil Bush and Sharon Smith ****** Pierce M. Bush son of Neil Bush and Sharon Smith ***** Marvin Bush (born 1956), a venture capitalist, fourth son of George H. W. Bush, and brother of George W. Bush. Married to Margaret Conway (née Molster) ******Marshall Bush (born 1986) ******Charles W. Bush (born 1989) ***** Dorothy Bush Koch (born 1959), second daughter of George H. W. Bush and sister of President George W. Bush. Married to Bobby Koch, wine lobbyist. Children are Sam and Ellie LeBlond, Robert and Gigi Koch. **** Nancy Walker Bush Ellis (born 1926), Prescott Bush Sr.'s third child, and the only daughter. ***** John Prescott Ellis (born 1953), son of Nancy Bush Ellis, media consultant **** Jonathan Bush (born 1931), Prescott Bush Sr.'s fourth child, banker ***** Jonathan S. Bush (born 1969), son of Jonathan Bush, CEO of athenahealth, a healthcare IT company ***** Billy Bush (born 1971), son of Jonathan Bush, Access Hollywood host **** William H.T. Bush (born 1938), Prescott Bush Sr.'s fifth child, banker and executive Ancestors , Jeb Bush, George H. W. Bush, Laura Bush, and George W. Bush, and Hall of Fame pitcher Bob Feller watch tee ball on the White House lawn.]] Patrilineal line * Richard Bush (c. 1676–1732 in Bristol, Plymouth Colony) is the earliest known patrilineal member of the Bush family. ** Timothy Bush (1728–1821 in Springport, New York) may have been the son of Richard Bush. *** Timothy Bush, Jr. (1761–1850 in Penfield, New York) was the son of Timothy Bush. **** Obadiah Newcomb Bush (January 28, 1797–1851) was the son of blacksmith Timothy Bush, Jr. and Lydia Newcomb, and was born in Penfield, New York on January 28, 1797. He left home during the War of 1812 and married Harriet Smith (1800–1867) (Cambridge, New York, May 12, 1800 – Cincinnati, Ohio, June 21, 1867), the daughter of Dr. Sanford Smith (1760–1815) (Stonington, Connecticut, February 27, 1760 – Scipio, New York, June 15, 1815) and his wife Priscilla Whippo Smith (1763–1838) (Cambridge, New York, c. 1763 – Pottstown, Pennsylvania, August 26, 1838), in Rochester, New York on November 8, 1821. He and his wife had seven children. Through his son Reverend James Smith Bush (1825–1889), he is the great-great-grandfather of former President George Herbert Walker Bush and the great-great-great-grandfather of President George W. Bush. In Rochester, Obadiah was employed as a schoolmaster and was also a well known abolitionist. He served as vice president of the Anti-Slavery Society and was on a committee to nominate candidates for justice of the peace. His brother Henry, a manufacturer of stoves, was also well known for his involvement in abolitionist activities. He was a participant in the Underground Railroad, and even petitioned the New York State Legislature to secede from the Union in a protest against slavery. The Rochester Daily Advertiser accused him of encouraging "anarchy." Eventually Obadiah, Henry and possibly another brother or two went off to find their fortunes in the California Gold Rush of 1849. After two years of toiling in California he began passage home, by ship, to retrieve his family in New York. He died, however, aboard ship and was given a sea burial. According to the book The Faith of George W. Bush: "He left his home during the War of 1812, became a schoolmaster, then caught gold fever and left for California during the Gold Rush of 1849. Two years later, he tried to return home to reclaim his family and take them west. He died in the attempt, though, and was buried at sea. leaving his wife and seven children alone in Rochester, New York." *****James Smith Bush (1825–1889), an Episcopal priest in New Jersey, California, and New York, was the son of Obadiah Bush and the father of Samuel Prescott Bush. The first Bush to earn a degree from Yale University, he supported the founding of The Third Society at Yale, now known as Wolf's Head Society. Matrilineal Line * Franklin Pierce was 14th President of United States and a fifth cousin three times of George Walker Bush * Jerome Place Marvin was a great-great-great-grandfather of George Walker Bush. He is descendants from William I of England. ** Mabel Marvin was a great-great-grandmother of George Walker Bush. Her death date is unknown. Other notable relatives * George Bush (1796–1859) was a biblical scholar who wrote the book Life of Mohammed, and a cousin of Obadiah Newcomb Bush. * Col. Robert Bolling Sr. (1646–1709) was an Early American settler whose son, Robert Bolling Jr., was a Bush family ancestor. Bolling Sr. later had children with Jane Rolfe, the granddaughter of Pocahontas. * Gov. Thomas Hinckley (1618–1706) was a Plymouth Colony governor, and an ancestor of all members of the George H. W. Bush family (including his siblings). * Mary Parker was executed by hanging in 1692 for witchcraft in the Salem Witch Trials.Kelly, Jacqueline. "The Untold Story of Mary Ayer Parker: Gossip and Confusion in 1692." Revised for presentation at the Berkshire Conference. June 2005.Robinson, Enders A. "Salem Witchcraft and Hawthorne's House of Seven Gables." pp. 251–5. Bowie, Md.: Heritage Books. 1992. * John Howland (1592-1672) was a Passenger in the Mayflower. He was an indentured servant and the executive assistant and personal secretary to Governor John Carver and accompanied the Separatists and other passengers when they left England to settle in Plymouth, Massachusetts. He signed the Mayflower Compact and helped found Plymouth Colony.William Bradford, Of Plymouth Plantation, 1620-1647, ed. by Samuel Eliot Morison, The Modern Library, (New York: Random House, 1967),pp. 59, 68, 195, 263, 400-3, 415-417 He fell overboard but was rescued by the sailors. * Anne Marbury (1592-1672) was a Puritan spiritual adviser, mother of 15, and important participant in the Antinomian Controversy that shook the infant Massachusetts Bay Colony from 1636 to 1638. Her strong religious convictions were at odds with the established Puritan clergy in the Boston area, and her popularity and charisma helped create a theological schism that threatened to destroy the Puritans' religious experiment in New England. She was eventually tried and convicted, then banished from the colony with many of her supporters. * Peter Bulekeley (1582-1659) * Robert Livingston (1654-1728) Connections to other prominent families and George H. W. Bush in Beijing, 2008]] Walker family George Herbert "Bert" Walker (1875–1953) was a wealthy American banker and businessman. His daughter Dorothy married Prescott Bush, making him the grandfather of the 41st President George H. W. Bush and the great-grandfather of the 43rd President George W. Bush. He is also the namesake of the Walker Cup, a men's amateur golf trophy contested in odd-numbered years between a U.S. team and a combined Great Britain and Ireland side. Family tree * Timothy Bush, Jr., m. Lydia Newcomb ** Obadiah Newcomb Bush (1797-1851), m. Harriet Smith *** James Smith Bush, m. Harriet Fay **** Samuel Prescott Bush, m. Flora Sheldon ***** Prescott Sheldon Bush, m. Dorothy Wear Walker ****** Prescott Sheldon Bush, Jr. ****** George H. W. Bush, m. Barbara Pierce ******* George W. Bush, m. Laura Lane Welch ******** Barbara Pierce Bush Games.]] ******** Jenna Welch Bush, m. Henry Chase Hager ********* Margaret Laura "Mila" Hager ******* Pauline Robinson "Robin" Bush ******* John Ellis "Jeb" Bush, m. Columba Garnica Gallo ******** George Prescott Bush ******** John Ellis "Jebby" Bush, Jr. ******** Noelle Lucila Bush ******* Neil Mallon Bush, m. Sharon Smith ******** Lauren Bush, m. David Lauren ******* Marvin Pierce Bush, m. Margaret Molster ******** Marshall Bush ******** Walker Bush ******* Dorothy Walker Bush, (m./div. 1st) William LeBlond ; (m. 2nd) Robert P. Koch ******** Sam LeBlond ******** Ellie LeBlond ******** Robert Koch ******** Gigi Koch ****** Nancy Walker Bush, m. Alexander B. Ellis II ******* Joe Ellis ****** Jonathan James Bush, m. Josephine Bradley ******* Billy Bush ******** Josie Bush ******** Mary Bush ******** Bradley Bush ******** Lillie Bush ******* Jonathan S. Bush ****** William Henry Trotter Bush ***** Robert Sheldon Bush ***** Mary Eleanor Bush ***** Margaret Livingston Bush ***** James Smith Bush Sources: See also *List of U.S. political families *Political families of the world Notes References *Victory restores Bush dynasty to Washington from CNN *The Bush dynasty parties on from the St. Petersburg Times Further reading * American Dynasty: Aristocracy, Fortune, and the Politics of Deceit in the House of Bush (2004), Kevin Phillips. ISBN 0-670-03264-6 * The Bushes: Portrait of a Dynasty, Peter Schweizer Category:American families of English ancestry Category:American families of German ancestry Category:Business families of the United States Category:Bush family Category:Political families of the United States Category:First Families of the United States Category:American genealogy